Shadow Gale Adventures
by Clario
Summary: It's a filler story to keep my fans satisfied. It's not meant to be great.Anyway, it's based off Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. Shadow and Gale look to see if they can reach Floor 15 of the Buried Relic!
1. Beggining

Okay.

Well, it's been a long time, and I haven't updated any of my stories.

The Kirio Brothers is coming up shortly, but in the mean time, enjoy this short fan-fic I made.

What made me get back into this? Well, I recently got a few reviews and was favorited, so.. I feel that I owe some people.

Anyway, this isn't one of my best works, and I admit that. I've written this up in five minutes, so…

Enjoy.

**Shadow Gale Adventures**

**Prologue**

**Setting the story**

"Crap! Keep up, Gale!" Shadow the Sneasel yelled, dashing down a corridor in the famed Buried Relic, being chased by a monster house full of Porygons and Golbats.

"Come on, come on!" A Tailow screeched beside him, flying as fast as Shadow was running. "I can see the stairs right there!"

All of a sudden, a Blaziken walked right in front of them. All three collided together.

"Owch! Hey, watch where you're going!" The Blaziken yelled, getting back up from the floor.

"Sorry, but we're in a rush." Shadow replied, dashing right past.

"Sorry! What he said!" Gale said to the Blaziken and flew past also.

"What were they running from anyway?" The Blaziken wondered, looking down the corrider to see a wing of a Golbat flying down another path.

"Phew.. I think we're safe." Shadow said, laying down on the floor and sighing, catching his breath. "Remind me... to never walk into a room... with that much stuff."

"Duly noted." Gale replied, settling onto the floor. "I thought you said this dare would be easy!"

"It is easy! Get to the fifteenth floor of the Buried Relic and then we'll be popular!" Shadow replied. "Those people at school will be so jealous that we got sooo far!"

"I dunno... It seems kinda risky going far in here." Gale said. "Maybe we should head back."

"Why? We're already at the fourth floor! What's the worst that could happen?"

That's when the monster house found them.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah?"

"Never say that. Again."

"You mean assuming we live?"

"Duh."

"Gale! Let's get out of here!" Shadow yelled.

"Right!" Gale replied, flying up and over all the grounded Pokémon. The Golbats gave chase, while Shadow hopped over all the grounded ones. They all gave chase.

"Wait! The stairs were right there! Augh!" Shadow yelled, realizing what they just did. "Turn back, turn back!"

"Are you nuts?! The Pokémon will KILL US!" Gale replied, flapping his wings rapidly. "Fine, lets try it out."

"But how will we do it?" Shadow asked, jumping in the air, spinning around and shooting a Shadow Ball at the crowd, then landing back on the ground.

"Hmm.. That gives me an idea! Shadow, shoot a Shadow Ball at the walls!" Gale commanded. Shadow did so, and caused the walls to break down, blocking the mob from the two Pokémon.

"Great idea! But where's the stairs..?" Shadow asked.


	2. That Chapter

DINNER.

YouTube has a firm hold on me, so I've been less active than I hoped I would be.

Bah, I've been downright DEAD.

I'm proud to say that I have OVER 9000 views on YouTube though. Ehehe.

**Flameboo**: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Nice to see a fan again. So rare these days.

**Shadow Gale Adventures**

**Chapter 1**

**Enemies Oh SH-**

"Well, since you caused the walls to collapse, that might have been the only way." Gale replied. "Let's try to look around for another way."

"Fine." Shadow replied, sighing. "We still have this Escape Orb. We could get out and try again later."

"That's a great idea." Gale replied.

"Escape Or-" Shadow started, but then stepped on a sticky trap, preventing the orb from being usable. "...Life seems to hate us right now."

"Ugh. Let's just continue then." Gale said, slightly mad. "It can't get any worse from here on out."

"Maybe we should leave a trail to this path in case the wall crumbles more and we can pass through?"

"Sure, why not?" Gale said. "Let's leave the Escape Orb though, it's pretty useless now."

"Right." Shadow replied, placing the sticky Escape Orb onto the floor near the wall. "Now, let's try to find a way."

"Okay!" Gale replied, tackling a nearby Porygon.

After defeating the said Porygon and leveling up ("My ears can never get used to that ringing..." Shadow complained.) the duo resumed their quest to reach Floor 15.

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard and a wall smashed somewhere.

"Maybe it's the wall!" Shadow exclaimed, running back to where they left the Orb. The wall was certainly gone, but the Orb was gone too.

"Where'd it go?" Gale asked.

"Right here." An unknown voice said behind them.

The duo turned around to see a Weavile. He had sharper claws, and had scars and scratches on him everywhere.

"Many Pokémon tried to keep me at bay..." The Weavile said, throwing the Escape Orb hitting Gale in the head, knocking him out.

"Gale!" Shadow cried, looking at his fallen friend. "That's it!" Shadow dashed toward the Sneasel, and shot a Shadow Ball toward the evolved form. The foe knocked away the attack, and used Fury Swipes to slash Shadow repeatedly. Shadow countered with a swift Shadow Claw to the face, and knocked away the Weavile into a wall.

"Gale, wake up!" Shadow yelled, stuffing an Oran Berry into Gale's mouth, reviving him.

"Woah... what happened?" He asked.

"Help me out!" Shadow replied urgently, throwing a Blast Seed toward the Weavile, knocking him farther even farther and then using Swords Dance to raise his attack. Gale flew to the enemy, pecking away at him. The Weavile countered with Iron Tail, knocking Gale into Shadow.

"We can't beat him!" Shadow said.

"Don't be stupid, Gale. He's a Weavile. Of course we could beat him. He's OOOOOLD." Shadow replied.

"And you could evolve at any time, causing you to be old, smart one. Ugh, whatever. Let's do this!" Gale replied, using Peck on the Weavile, which kicked Gale back. Shadow tackled the Weavile onto the ground, and punched him in the face repeatedly. The foe grabbed Shadow by the wrists and threw him off him.

Gale used Aerial Ace and caused a big scratch in the Weavile. The scratch started to bleed.

"It looks like.. you've beaten me..." The Weavile sighed, keeling over and dropping his Toolbox.

"Huh? What could be in there?" Shadow wondered, grabbing it...

----

Lulz what? You expect me to say something here EVERYTIME?

GREEDY!

**review plz lulz**

It will make me happy.


End file.
